Camp Akatsuki 1
by Anime14z
Summary: This is a crossover between real life people and Naruto/Naruto Shippuden characters.


**I do NOT own any of the real Naruto characters! The three characters Mary Ann, Skylar, Kalli, were created for this story only.**

Name: Skylar

Age: 13

Chakra nature: Lightning and Explosion

[-graded on scale from 1 to 5]

ninjustu: 3

genjustu:3.5

taijustu: 2.5

kenjustu: 2

Strength: 3

Stamina: 3.5

Apperance: A navy blue shirt with a black under shirt and one long sleave and one short sleave with black shorts up to her knees, her Amegakure headband was tied on her right arm, She has shoulder-length brown hair and hazel eyes that change color from time to time.

Hobbies/activites: Drawing/Art, Ballet, Swimming, Running.

Personality: Doesn't get along with people very easily, calm and collected and only sometimes make outbursts, very hard to get used to or get along with new people, only likes certain people, has no fear and can be very devious, and also quite the tomboy.

-xCamp Akatsukix-

Name: Mary Ann

Age: 13

Chakra natures: Puppetry

[- graded on scale from 1 to 5-]

Ninjustu: 3

Genjustu: 3

Taijustu: 2

Kenjustu: 2.5

Strength: 2.5

Stamina: 2

Apperance: A crimson red and black top with the Amegakure insighnia hung off her shoulders, also with black shorts to her knees, she also had attachable long black gloves with 3 buckles, her amegakure hung from her neck, she had brown waist-length hair which was in a messy bun and dark green eyes.

Personality: She can be scared easily, always likes to have a good time, despises people who are mean to her and her friends, not a very social person, very hard to keep composure with emotions, its rare for her to be a daredevil.

Hobbies/Activites: Singing, Piano, Oboe, Swimming, Drawing [very little], Reading, Puppetry.

-xCamp Akatsukix-

Name: Kalli

Age: 13

Chakra Nature: Water and style

Ninjustu: 2.5

Genjustu: 2

Taijustu: 3

Kenjustu: 3.5

Strength: 2.5

Stamina: 3

Apperance: Mid-back blonde hair, Blue eyes, she wears a purple shirt that the sleaves go down to her elbows, where the shoulders are has 3 diamond slits, she also wears dark blue pants that went a little past her knees.

Personality: Lies a lot, vulgar language, wants attention, not scared easily...except of Chucky, doesn't make wise choices, not very smart, a complete daredevil and VERY devious.

Hobbies/Activites: Sports, Swimming, Flute.

* * *

Three of Amegakure academy's students entered the academy building with smirks and evil grins on their faces, these three girls were the rebel kunoichi of Amegakure ninja academy, and today was the day when there were to prank the vice principal of the school; Ms. Neville, the girls decended down the halls and to the door of the principal's office,

"You guys ready?" asked Mary Ann as she held her camera and turned to her friends, Skylar and Kalli,

"Of course, this is going to be out biggest prank yet!" Kalli exclaimed as they nodded to each other and Skylar and Kalli ventured to the vice principal's office.

* * *

-inside the office-

"Hello Ms. Neville" Kalli 'greeted'

"Hello girls, what can i do for you?" Ms. Neville asked

"We just wanted your opinion on a project of ours, its outside" Skylar said lying

"Well lets go check it out" Ms. Neville said as they exited the office.

* * *

-outside-

Skylar, Kalli, and Ms. Neville were outside, Mary Ann was hiding behind one of the academy buildings with her camera ready,

"So, where is this project?" Ms. Neville asked looking around

"Give us a minute we will bring it out" Skylar said as she and Kalli left to where Mary Ann was,

"Ok, here are the eggs" Mary Ann said as she passed the 2 bags off eggs to Skylar and Kalli as they went back to Ms. Neville.

"oh Ms. Neville, heres our project!" Kalli yelled as she and Skylar threw eggs at Ms. Neville, Ms. Neville jumped and ran around the academy yard trying to doudge the eggs, which in the backround you could see was caught on film by Mary Ann with her camera. When they were out of eggs, Skylar and Kalli retreated along with Mary Ann from a egg yolk dreanched vice principal.

* * *

- after school at Mary Ann's house-

"Hey, i'm home" Mary Ann said as she entered her home, she dropped her bag at the entrance and went to the living room to see her mom with an angry look on her face,

"Mary Ann, i heard what you did to the vice principal with your friends, and this is the 3rd time this month you girls have done this Mary Ann!, Also even the Amekage has heard of this and has requested that you go to a small 'camp' with your friends for a couple years and i have agreed to that...ugh!, why can't you be like your sister; Katarina!, Kat has never done anything like this, Never!" Mary's [nickname] mom said as she left to her room and then Mary Ann left to her room to pack,

_'Its ALWAYS like this!, i do something thats not Kat and mom goes on complaining to be more like her!, tsk!, i don't care if Kat is a successful jonin!'_ Mary Ann thought as she entered her room, put an empty scroll on the floor and all her belongs were sealed inside it, the only things that were not in her scroll was her personal bag, her portable piano that was in a case, her oboe, and ninja bag. She left her bed, desk and dressers back in her room since she thought she would not need them,

A few hours later Mary asked her mother where this 'camp' was and had been told that she, skylar, and kalli would be picked up in the north training field, she then had showered, dressed in pajamas and went to bed.

* * *

-after school at Skylar's house-

-Walk into house-

"Skylar!", her mother screamed.

"Fantastic! I absolutly LOVE getting screamed at!", Skylar exclaimed.

"You are going to a 'camp'. It was suggested by the Amekage. Luckily its for a few years. I am through with all this crap you always pull!"

"Ok. I went to Mary's house. I already know."

"Ok? Really?! Thats all you have to say? Go pack up! You are leaving tomorrow morning."

-walks into Skylar's bedroom-

-packs some 'loved' items and some art supplies-

"I wonder what its going to be like there...", they all wondered.

* * *

- After school at Kalli's house-

Kalli entered the house like any other day,

"Guys, i'm home!" Kalli shouted throughout the house as she dropped her bag on the floor,

"Kalli!, get your butt over here!" Kalli's mom yelled, Kalli rushed to the room her mother was in and as she passed her brother and sister they had smirks on their faces,

"Yes mom?" Kalli asked

"I can't belive what you did today!, anyways, the Amekage has advised me to send you to this 'camp' and i've agreed, pack all your cloths and items, you'll be gone for a few years" Kallis's mom said as she exited the room,

Kalli started packing and finished 2 hours later, then the family of 4 had dinner which ended in a food fight between Kalli and her brother and sister, they family then went to bed.

* * *

-The next morning-

Skylar, Mary Ann and Kalli met up at the same time at the north training field, after 15 minutes of waiting Skylar and Mary Ann started arguing over what art is with their puppets and explosions. Kalli was babbling about something while the other two weren't listening and were already preoccupied with their arguing.

"Art is eternal beauty" Mary Ann stated.

"No, art is fleeting and only lasts for a moment before disappearing" Skylar insisted as she created a sphere in her hand of an explosion and threw it at Mary Ann, Mary Ann moved out of the way and fell to the ground as the sphere hit the ground a few meters away and made a small explosion,

"See, now that's art" Skylar said as the puppeteer on the ground stood up and patted the dirt off her clothes, Mary Ann then walked forward next to Skylar,

"That was not art, that was just a mess" Mary Ann said.

A few minutes later, two figures walked toward the three Amegakure shinobi,

"Hey, what happened here?, and are you Skylar, Mary Ann and Kalli?" the blonde asked, the three girls nodded,

"Yes we are, and Ms.'make-a-mess' here just exploded part of the training ground, who are you?" Kalli said/asked,

"Name's Deidara and this is Sasori no Danna, we are from the Akatsuki to pick you up" Deidara said

"Sasori no Danna?" Kalli mused as she half laughed at the meaning, ["Danna" is Japanese also means husband].

"NO, NOT like THAT!, I just hold high respect for him" Deidara,

W-wait did you say S-Sasori?" Mary Ann asked as her eyes grew wide and stood still,

"yeah, I did un" Deidara said,

"Skylar?" Mary Ann asked

"Yes?" Skylar replied

"Catch me" Mary Ann said as she fainted and Skylar caught her,

"What happened, un" Deidara asked,

"Well by chance are you Sasori of the red sand?" Skylar asked Sasori,

"Yes, that's me" Sasori answered as he nodded,

"That's probably why, Mary Ann fainted out of shock, anyways let's go" Skylar said as the two Akatsuki nodded, Deidara then made a clay bird as everyone climbed on and Mary Ann was carried.

* * *

"Where are we?" Skylar asked

"The Akatsuki base, we are going to see the leader a.k.a. the Amekage, un" Deidara said

"Ok" the girls said in unison,

The five headed down the hall, then turned right and right again, then they all stopped at a door as Sasori lightly knocked and a faint "Come in" was heard, they all entered to the room to see a man with orange hair, purple ringed eyes and many peircings.

" Leader-sama, we brought the girls" Sasori stated, the leader nodded and looked the girls way.

"Leave us" leader said, Deidara and Sasori nodded as they exited the room.

"Hello girls, My name is Pain but you shall address me as "Leader-sama", I belive you three understand why you were brought here, you will be staying here for three years" Pain said as he pulled out three bracelets and held them out to the girls.

"Put these on, this will let us know if you try to escape the base, so no tricks" Pain said as the girls put on their bracelet, all were black and had a red cloud on one side and on the other was their name in different colors; Skylar's was in light blue, Mary Ann's was purple and Kalli's was neon orange, then Pain continued.

"While at the base, i will have some of the members teach you, you also will have a room, all of them will be in the same hall which is also in the same as our only female member, Konan, when you want to go outside you must be accompinied by a member, I reccomend a responsible one" Pain said lastly, then a woman, with blue hair in a bun and a white origami flower in it, entered the room.

"Are they here, Pain?" She asked calmly.

"Yes Konan, girls this is Konan, any girl problems, go to her" Pain said as he nodded to the blue haired woman.

"Let's go girls" Konan said as she and the girls bowed to Pain and exited the office.

* * *

"Ok girls here they are, Skylar this is your room, Mary Ann that's your room and Kalli this one is your's, my room is next to Kalli's if you need anything.", Konan said as she left the girls who were entering their rooms.

All the rooms were all in a line, the girls learned that the other side of the hall were Deidara, Sasori, and some guy named Itachi; Deidara's room was in front of Skylar's room, Sasori's room was in front of Mary Ann's room and Kalli's was in front of Itachi's. Then everyone walked into their rooms.

* * *

- Dinner -

All the girls were in there room unpacking all the belongings they had brought. Konan was going around to the Akatsuki members telling them that dinner was ready. Soon each of the girls had heard a faint knock on their doors.

"Dinner is ready.", was what Konan had said to each of them, as they came out of their rooms, Konan then lead the way to the dinning room, inside sat the members of Akatsuki except for Pain. There were a few seats left for the girls to sit at.

Skylar, Mary Ann and Kalli sat down.

"Would you three like some ramen?" Konan asked as the three nodded, Konan then left and came back with three bowls of ramen.

"While you are here, I will introduce the rest of the members" Konan stated as the three girls nodded.

"Well, first off we have Deidara as you know, Sasori does not eat, he has a puppet body so their is no need to." Konan said as she pointed at the long haired blonde and redhead.

"Itachi and Kisame", Who were next Konan, pointed at the man with black hair and charcoal eyes, who was Itachi, and another man with a shark-like appearance, whose name was Kisame.

"Kakuzu and Hidan.", Konan pointed at a man wearing a mask and counting money, Kakuzu, and another with silver hair, who was carrying a scythe, his name was Hidan.

"And lastly Zetsu and Tobi.", Konan said pointing once again, at a person[?] that resembled a venus fly trap, Zetsu, and next to him was a person wearing an orange swirly mask, Tobi.

"Tobi is a good boy!", Tobi said angering Skylar.

The girls, along with the Akatsuki, ate their ramen quietly.

The talk of art came up among Deidara and Sasori, as Sasori being a puppet he does not eat. Sasori walked in seeing if there was something he could use to make his symbol on a puppet he had just finished creating. Deidara laughed, " Look Sasori no dana is playing with his dolls again!"

With a tick mark on his head Sasori said, "My works of _art _are not dolls. They are everlasting beauty, something you would not understand."

"Art is _not_ everlasting! Art is an explosion!"

As those two went on and on with their opinions about art, the other were excusing themselves from the table, including the three girls. Those two eventually left and went to their roooms. Soon enough everyone was sound asleep... until morning.

~Morning~

It was seven-thirty a.m.. Not many people were awake. Konan was in her room making origami flowers, Pain was in his office, and Skylar was drawing. Soon after the clock had ticked on eight-thirty, many of the others had started to wake was getting ready for the day and getting ready to eat breakfast. Everyone, except Sasori, were at the table when Skylar and Mary Ann were wondering what Kalli was doing.

"She is probably still sleeping.", Skylar whispered to Mary Ann.

"Lets excuse are selves to see what she's doing.", Mary Ann whispered back.

"May we please be excused" the girls said.

They two girls walked up to Kalli's bedroom side-by-side. Skylar slowly creeked the door open and the two walked in. Whispering Skylar said, "I told you she would be sleeping. She sleeps forever."

The two must have been thinking the same thing because they both whispered together, "Lets flip her blanket!"

During the night, while she was sleeping, she had made herself into a blanket borrito.

"Ok," Mary Ann begun,"On three!"

"Two!"

"One!"

Together they both flipped her blanket. She screamed, " What the...!"

She fell onto the ground. "What the h+ll was that for!"

"Everyone is waiting for you.", Skylar spoke calmly.

"Breakfast is ready, and your practically like 'Sleeping Beauty'!", Mary Ann exclaimed.

"I dont (F-word here) care! I am tired! Let me sleep!"

"Well hurry up, we gotta go."

"They are waiting"

The two left and soon after the, Kalli had entered the room with a low ponytail.

Mary Ann nearly burst out into tears laughing which caused the Akatsuki members to be stunned at this outburst. "You and Deidara look like identical twins! Just put you hair up a bit more!"

"We don't look ANYTHING alike!", Kalli and Deidara exclaimed.

"Yeah... That's what you two think!", Mary Ann laughed.

The rest of the Akatsuki were laughing. After the Akatsuki were finished eating a delicious breakfast, cooked by Konan, they were assigned missions. Mary Ann, Kalli, and Skylar were assigned to training with Deidara, and Sasori. They were going to teach the girls how to control chakra properly. All five of them then walked outside.

"Okay, climb up that tree using only your feet.", Sasori stated.

"Umm, I don't know how that's possible... but, whatever.", Kalli lazily said.

"Seems cool.", Said Skylar.

"Hmmm, okay!", Mary Ann said happily.

Deidara started to speak, " You need to try to get to the very top. Mark the place you get with your kuni and try to beat it. Everybody understand, hmm?

"Yeah.", the three said in unison.

"Then... begin!", Sasori yelled.

The three girls each went up to a tree and looked it up and down.

"This sucks...", Kalli said sounding annoyed.

"Okay, lets do this.", Skylar said quietly as she took out her kuni.

"Okay, I can do this.", Mary Ann whispered.

They all started at different times, Skylar started first.


End file.
